1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile phone; in particular, to a mobile phone with an interchangeable housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile phones have become an indispensable tool for communication. However, the shapes of compact mobile phones have rarely satisfied users. For example, it is important for a user to be able to change the cover of the mobile phone to satisfy his personal taste.
In view of this, the mobile phones with special shapes or colors have been provided by mobile phone manufacturers. Furthermore, the housing of some mobile phones can be changed based on the choice of the user. In addition, the color of the housing of some mobile phones can be changed in a different view or by different light so as to show the personal character of the user. Since personalized products are more popular recently, the market for mobile phones with interchangeable housings will probably increase.
There are many ways to change the housing of the mobile phone. For example, the housings of some mobile phones are partially changeable. That is, only the front or rear housing are changeable. In some mobile phones, both the front and rear housing are changeable. When the housing is disassembled in most mobile phones, however, both the front and rear housing are changeable by physical manipulation. Thus, the circuit or component assembly inside the mobile phone may be damaged during the disassembly of the housing, and the structure of the housing may also be deformed due to improper application of force after repeated replacements. As a result, the structure of the entire mobile phone may be unstable after re-assembly. In addition, some manufacturers encourage the user to bring the mobile phone to the original retail sales outlet so that the housing of the mobile phone can be changed by a professional, which may be inconvenient. Furthermore, even if the housing is changed by a professional, the mobile phone may be damaged by the replacement process.
In addition, in some mobile phones with interchangeable housing, an additional removing device is disposed on its housing so as to assist in disassembly. However, since the removing device is exposed, the appearance of the mobile phone may be aesthetically unattractive.